


White Lies Can Sometimes Be Good Things

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana lies but for a very good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies Can Sometimes Be Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge 'present tense' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

Morgana closes her eyes, somewhere between the potion Gaius gives her and the bracelet around her wrist, she is sure nightmares won’t plague her tonight. But she has asked Gwen to stay nearby just in case, a few white lies and the barest pang of guilt but she knows that it will all work out in the end.

She rolls over, forcing her breath to catch in her throat so that she’ll sound breathless when she cries out. It doesn’t take much before Gwen is at her bedside, a concerned look on her face and a hand reaching out to shake Morgana awake. 

“Oh, Gwen,” Morgana says, her voice breaking and her eyes wide. “I had the most terrible dream.”

It’s all an act but she only feels the tiniest bit bad for it, after all, she is sure it will be worth it.

“It’s alright, I’m here now, my Lady,” Gwen strokes her hair back, soothing her.

“Will you stay with me? Just for tonight,” Morgana asks, even though the _just for tonight_ has already been broken, three times this week already she’d asked and promised it would just be for that night and she knows she’ll ask tomorrow and the say after as well.

“Of course, if it would make you sleep easier,” Gwen agrees, almost too readily for Morgana not to believe that it wasn’t a sign she was doing the right thing.

“Thank you, Gwen, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Morgana pulls the covers aside and watches with keen eyes as Gwen climbs in beside her, just far enough away that Morgana is compelled to lie again. “There’s a terrible chill in the room, isn’t there?”

“Would you like me to light a fire, my Lady?” Gwen asks, starting to sit up before Morgana’s hand catches her shoulder and stops her.

“No, no, don’t trouble yourself. I’m sure...” Morgana pauses, her hand lingering on Gwen’s skin. “I’m sure we could keep each other warm.”

Gwen turns her head to look at Morgana, before rolling onto her back, a coy smile on her lips. “I’m sure we could.”


End file.
